


Like a Bad Penny

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, my name is Pam, and I’ll be your waitress today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Still_Grrr challenge "self-insert" on LiveJournal.

“Hi, my name is Pam, and I’ll be your waitress today,” she said. “Would you like sandwich menus or ice cream?”

“Ice cream,” the older gentleman said with a British accent. “I believe it is finally time for ice cream.”

The younger blonde girl nodded. Her eyes looked puffy, as if she’d been crying.

Pam nodded sympathetically and quickly brought them the ice cream menus. When the slight blonde ordered a five-scoop sundae with three toppings, nuts, candies, _and_ sprinkles, Pam tried to keep from boggling at her. Obviously the girl didn’t do this often, considering the size of her. Probably wouldn’t even be able to finish it. The older fellow, probably her uncle or something, just had tea.

They talked in hushed tones and stopped conversing entirely once Pam sat someone near them, she noticed. Private types.

When she cleaned off the table after they’d left, she shook her head at the almost completely clean sundae dish. Whoever he’d been, and she was almost sure it was a guy responsible for the blonde girl’s need for ice cream therapy, he’d obviously hurt her pretty badly. Pam found herself hoping the indulgence had helped.

~*~

“Innovative Publishers, Pam speaking; may I help you?”

A male voice with a British accent answered, “Yes. I’m looking for something to help a friend who is struggling with college algebra. I understand your company may carry something?”

She winced. The teachers who loved their books tended to extol their virtues without actually explaining much about them.

“I’m sorry sir. Most of our books focus on collaborative learning projects and are intended for use with an entire class. They’re probably not much help for an individual student who’s in a more traditional course. You might try Big Mainstream Publishers. I think they have a few study guides that might help.”

“Oh, I see.” Pause. “That’s a rather unusual approach, isn’t it? Sending me to the competition?”

She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “No point in creating an unsatisfied customer. Have a nice day, sir.”

“Yes, well, thank you.” He hung up.

She had the oddest feeling she recognized the voice, but that was probably because she’d only ever talked to one other British man before, back when she’d been a waitress.

The phone rang again.

“Innovative Publishers, Pam speaking; may I help you?”

~*~

“Mental Health Support Agency, Pam speaking; may I help you?”

There was a slight pause before a man’s voice replied, “Erm, yes, I hope you can.”

It had been almost six years, but she was sure this was the same voice this time.

“I’m looking for someone I believe may be there. Her name is Elsa McCallum.”

“May I ask who’s calling?” Her heart pounded even though it was all routine. Random people called looking for someone all the time. But this was different. For one thing, she knew the name he was going to give, because apparently he was real after all.

“Giles,” he said. “Rupert Giles.”

“G-i-l-e-s?” she asked just exactly as if she didn’t already know.

“Yes.”

“One moment please.”

She put him on hold long enough to make a convincing show of looking things up in databases and paper files. It was what you did, whether you knew the name the person asked about or not, because if you didn’t have a signed release, you couldn’t admit you didn’t know them either.

“I’m sorry sir, but your name isn’t anywhere in our system as a valid contact, so I can neither confirm nor deny that any such person is here.” She struggled to keep her voice calm.

“I see. Erm, sorry for the inconvenience.” He hung up.

Pam stared at the phone for a minute. Apparently some British guy really was stalking Elsa after all. And now Pam was starting to wonder if he was stalking her, too.


End file.
